


Birthday Woes

by VeiledPrincess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: And I wanted to do a moreid fic, And he enjoys watching Reid stress over it, It's Morgan's bday, M/M, This is cause my bday is on Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: Reid stresses over Morgan's birthday.





	

It was June 3rd, Morgan’s birthday was only _three_ days away and Reid was freaking out. Considering Morgan knew exactly what three days from June 3 rd was, he was content with just kicking his feet up on his coffee table and listening to the factual ramblings of the boy genius. It wasn’t that he enjoyed watching his pretty boy struggle over something so simple – _okay, so maybe it was_ – but his pretty boy would eventually figure out that he didn’t care. Normally his birthday was spent at work but Reid was determined to make it special so he told Morgan to take the day off and he did.

 

If it was up to Morgan they’d spend the whole day and night in bed, having sex and watching movies or reading between rounds. Morgan didn’t want or need anything special from Reid to make his birthday special, Reid being there was more than enough considering Morgan had waited for _years_ to be able to hold him like he can do now.

 

Morgan watched from behind his desk, chair laid back with a smile firmly on his face as he watched Spencer whisper back and forth with Emily about something or another. Derek couldn’t help himself as his eyes roamed over the other man’s lithe frame, one leg dangling as the other was planted firmly on the floor while he sat on the edge of Emily’s desk. Derek grinned as their voices raised high enough so that words floated towards him a few feet away.

 

“Because it’s his birthday!” Spencer’s voice said anxiously.

 

“Sex won’t cut it this time?” Emily asked Spencer, and laughed as his face was overtaken by a light blush at her blunt words. Derek’s smile widened at her words and he was wondering why sex wouldn’t cut it this time.

 

“Because it’s his birthday! He’s turning 40 and he’s had plenty of partners, sex on his birthday probably isn’t even special anymore!” Spencer told her and Derek frowned a little, he probably didn’t have nearly as much sex on his birthday as Spence thought he did.

 

“I highly doubt that,” Emily scoffed, “He acts as if you’re his sun, everything he does with you is special,” Emily told Spencer. That was the last thing Derek heard as he thought about what he just heard.

 

Two days later, on the 5th Derek was still thinking about how his pretty boy was worried about what to get him for his birthday and while he still found it funny, it wasn’t nearly as much anymore. Instead, it was getting kind of sad watching Reid struggle to find something for his birthday, while all he wanted was to stay in bed with him all day.

 

Derek watched as Spencer brushed his teeth and climbed into their shared bed before turning to face him. Derek couldn’t figure out the best way to bring up the situation so he decided to clear up the situation for them both.

 

“Hey Spence?” Derek asked in the dark room only lighten by the night light in the corner far from the bed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Think we can stay in bed tomorrow and watch tv?” Derek asked Reid, hoping the younger man wasn’t offended.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, you’ve spent two – almost three – days trying to find me a gift when all I wanted is to stay with you at home.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Spencer told Derek. After they talked, Spencer cuddled up to Derek and they went to sleep. “Oh, and happy birthday,” Spencer said to Derek after waking him up at midnight. Derek only mumbled something along the lines of ‘shut up and go back to sleep’ before doing exactly that.

 

On the morning of the 6th, they were both grateful to not have a super important case that required all of them to be there because now they could spend their day in bed like they talked about last night. The day started with them eating pancakes and bacon for breakfast before going back to bed to watch Star Wars and Derek listening to Reid ramble about the movie, and after the movie they made love for the first time that day. Derek’s birthday couldn’t have been better if he had planned something out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Criminal Minds fandom, hope I did this right. But yooooo, my birthday is on Wednesday, and I'm a little excited, lmao. Tell me how this was, and I'm accepting prompts over on tumblr.
> 
> spencerreidsfuturewife.tumblr.com (Please note that my tumblr address is changing soon, thanks)
> 
> P.S. Didn't realize this was kinda short, oops


End file.
